Back Where She Belongs
by Kreacher's Peepers
Summary: Set after the 'Stunners' attack, Minerva and Albus are reunited back at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Back Where She Belongs

Set after the 'Stunners' attack in Order of the Phoenix. Obviously all credit to JK Rowling for the characters.

**Chapter 1**

"A toast. To Minerva, back where she rightfully belongs!"

"_To Minerva!"_

Cheers rang across the staff room, everyone relieved beyond belief to see their colleague back amongst them. Even Severus joined in she noticed, out of the corner of her eye. Despite the fuss that Albus had insisted upon making, Minerva was rather pleased to be back at Hogwarts. However, the most important thing by far to her mind was not her recovery, but that Dumbledore had returned to the school. Not forgetting, of course, that the vile Umbridge woman was now being looked after by St Mungo's finest. She cleared her throat and silence fell, all keen to hear her pearls of wisdom.

"I thank you for your kind words, but I think we are all in agreement that it is in fact this wizard beside me that we are all so keen to see back at the school, not I. To Albus!"

The sound of clinking glasses sounded once more, and soon enough conversations struck up amongst the staff. Everyone was keen to speak with Minerva, to see for themselves that their colleague and friend was returning to health after the attack. It was almost an hour later when the Headmaster finally found himself alone with her by the window.

"How are you _really_ feeling, Minerva? You look tired."

She shifted her weight briefly to her bad hip, although the walking stick took the brunt of it. The day's activities were rapidly catching up with her. "Honestly Albus, I'm fine. Please stop fussing. A couple of early nights and I'll be as good as new."

"I've missed you." he breathed lightly across the shell of her ear.

She couldn't stop the involuntary shudder, feeling him so close to her that she had to take a step away from his side, worried her emotions would betray her. He had been right, she _was_ tired, and this had left her feeling rather vulnerable of late. His hand fell gently to the small of her back and she stifled a gasp at the contact. It didn't hurt as such, but the ache in her chest reignited and she didn't think it had anything to do with the Stunners.

She swallowed hard once, twice, until she felt in enough control of her body to look him in the eye. That had clearly been a mistake as she could feel her heart fluttering wildly, much like it had when she first awoke from her coma. She took another half a step back, faltering slightly as she felt the windowsill much closer behind her than she had anticipated. Strengthening her grip around the handle of her cane, she announced to the room at large that she was retiring for the evening, the excitement of returning home combined with a strong potion regime had worn her out.

"I'll see you to your rooms, Mi –"

"You shall do no such thing, Albus. I'm perfectly capable of making my own way there. Goodnight."

She caught the look of disappointment that flashed across his face and sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but the merest sign of weakness and she knew he would mollycoddle her, and she couldn't tolerate another minute of that, not after her week spent in hospital. Turning back to face him, Minerva found his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I'll be waiting for you."

She took off without another word, the sound of her walking stick tapping the flagstones and echoing along the corridor. Albus was listening intently, certain he was the only one to notice how the time between clicks lengthened, until he realised both Filius and Severus were gazing out of the staff room door after her as well. He watched as the Charms professor extricated himself from conversation with Sybil and made to follow after the Head of Gryffindor, but Albus was quick on the case. He grabbed his arm and shook his head once.

"I'll go."

His eyes met Severus' keen gaze across the room, thankful for the briefest of nods he received from him. He could rely on the fact that they would not be disturbed tonight. He slipped out of the room undetected and swiftly followed in Minerva's direction, somewhat dismayed to discover she had only made it as far as the first staircase. She really must have been struggling. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the woman he loved so obviously in pain. He really was a coward after all.

He made his decision, he would not take 'no' for an answer. She was yet to hear him, resolutely taking one small step, _stop_, and then another, _stop_, towards her first floor quarters, concentrating solely on the arduous task at hand. Albus didn't want to make her jump, however, so he called out, alerting her to his presence as he rushed forward to aid her.

"I said I didn't need your help, Albus, please –"

He didn't take a blind bit of notice to her weak protests and instead wrapped an arm around her waist, encouraging her to lean on him as they traversed the staircase. She was breathing hard already, and they'd only made it up a quarter of the way, so Albus blew caution to the wind and picked her up. He steadied himself – both for the weightlessness charm to kick in and the likely torrent of abuse that was to come his way – only to find that she simply arched a brow and resigned herself to his waiting arms. If he hadn't been shocked before, he was as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. She made no move to be put down, even tightening her grip around his neck before resting her head against his shoulder in an admission of defeat. It was the proudest moment of his life, to know that she trusted him so completely to see her at her weakest.

They made it back to her rooms in silence, where he found her tartan carpet bag and cloak still sitting on the sofa where they had no doubt been left since her return. The charm he had placed on her was wearing off, and if he didn't put her down soon they were both at risk of becoming better acquainted with the floor. Not of course that either were strangers to it; why, there was still that stubborn stain under the corner of a conveniently placed rug that even magic and house elves had failed to shift. A flailing limb of questionable origin, a flickering candle ill-placed for romantic mood lighting and a wrongly-presumed empty bottle of red wine had converged to make the most almighty mess.

He smiled, remembering the sight of Minerva jumping to attention in all her full glory, attempting to douse the spreading fire with her bare feet. The memory soon turned sour, however, when he concluded it was unlikely she would be anywhere near so active in the foreseeable future. He sighed, fear for the witch flooding through him, but believing she had nodded off in his arms a few minutes ago, and was therefore safe to worry. It was only when he felt a cold finger reach up and trace the outline of his lips that he realised she was in fact awake, and probably well aware of the traitorous tears that were trickling off the end of his nose.

"Hush, my love, I'm here. I'll never leave you."

Blinking away his swimming vision, he looked down to see her frowning back up at him, tenderly brushing the teardrops out of his beard as she studied his face. She was shivering violently by now, and that along with her touch stirred his mind back into action. He moved swiftly to their bedroom, placing her reverently in the centre of the four poster bed before lighting a small fire in the grate.

"Undress me, Albus, I want you to see. I am the same person I have always been."

He stared at her for the longest moment and she fidgeted where she lay, trying to get up and shed her heavy robes herself. She hated it when he became so introverted, and there was only one cure that she knew of that succeeded in recapturing his attention.

She got out of her first layer of clothes easily enough, but her boots were another matter. She grunted, pain searing through her chest as she bent over to untie her laces. It was enough to make Albus rush forward and kneel by her side, his stupor long forgotten.

"Let me." he urged gruffly.

She lay back down, savouring the feeling of being well tended to, appreciating the tender kisses he administered to the arch of each foot as he gently eased off her boots.

She heard him stand but no longer had the energy to open her eyes. She relied on her other senses; imagining him undressing, hearing him scratch his chest as his long hair and beard came in contact with his skin for the first time that day, and finally feeling the dip of the mattress beside her.

"Hold me."

And she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Back Where She Belongs

Set after the Stunners attack in Order of the Phoenix. Obviously all credit to JK Rowling for the characters.

**Chapter 2**

They must have lain there for hours, yet still the occasional sob wracked his body, each one shuddering through Minerva as she cradled him in her arms. The pressure on her chest, however, was becoming unbearable and she shifted uncomfortably.

-0-

Albus had been careful not to lean too heavily on her at first, but the relief of finally having her back at his side again had been all too much. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply her familiar scent, and he had cried. Wailing for what he thought he had lost, weeping for joy at the remaining time together they had been afforded. In his calmer moments he could feel the way her hands lovingly combed through his hair, as they had always done for the many years they had shared a bed. Occasionally her fingernails would scrape and tickle the nape of his neck, reigniting a familiar fire in his belly, but then he would remember, and the tears fell again.

He must have drifted off briefly, for when he next opened his eyes he found the bed empty and cold much like his recurring nightmare, although this time her presence still lingered. Was it possible he had dreamt it all? That the only time he would ever feel Minerva in his arms again was at night, in his dreams? It had felt so real though, and the new loss was too harrowing to comprehend. He sat up, her name upon his lips as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. The shadow at the window must have been a figment of his imagination; Gods he was _seeing_ her now, his mind betraying even his waking thoughts into believing she was still with him.

_Minerva_.

He repeated her name, breathing it aloud even as it echoed deafeningly inside him. Now the shadow was moving, reaching for him, and he stood from the bed as if in a trance.

"I am here, Albus. I said I would never leave you."

To Hell with his ghosts; if this was the only way he could be with her then he would accept it with open arms. He gathered the apparition to him, its warmth merely a cruel trick of his brain. _Minerva_. He twisted his fingers in its hair, tugging lightly to tilt its mouth up to his. As their lips touched he faltered, this was much too real, he should stop now before falling head first into oblivion.

He heard a moan, one too untroubled, too feminine to be his own and he looked down upon the face cradled within his hands, seeing – truly seeing – for the first time what treasure he held. He was overtaken by a passion he thought long-lost to him and kissed her hungrily. His mouth brutally attacked hers, probing over and over again for the answers he sought.

"A-Albus, please – I can't breathe!"

The darkness clawed at his hands, desperately trying to remove itself from his deathlike grip. He had lost her anew, the shadow of Minerva stepping away from his arms, panting heavily, avoiding his touch. Even in his wildest imaginings he couldn't protect her from the hurt he caused. He fell to his knees, keening, lamenting his most recent failures.

-0-

Minerva was petrified, frozen to the spot as the horrific scene played out in front of her. Albus was clearly being plagued by visions, his delusions overpowering his normal senses. Still breathing raggedly after their bruising kiss, she hesitated before moving to his side, lightly laying a hand on his shoulder despite half expecting him to throw it off. She wasn't sure if he truly believed she was even there; the way he had looked through her earlier had certainly suggested otherwise.

She had got up from the bed when she had heard his breathing relax earlier. He needed his rest as much as she had needed a walkabout, her weary bones crying out for a change of position. She had been staring out across the grounds when she heard him stir. Her latest potion had numbed the ache, but still she was slow on her feet as she went to reassure him of her presence. He was murmuring her name, chanting it like a prayer until he had kissed her senseless, yet it wasn't the Albus she knew and loved who stole her breath.

And now here he was, on his knees and sobbing into his hands as if the world had ended. Gingerly, she knelt beside him, lowering herself while clutching a post of the bed for support. What had the Healer at St. Mungo's said? No over-exertion, no sudden movements and a trip to the nearest medi-witch or wizard the moment she felt a shortness of breath. Well, she had managed to break two of his stipulations so far, why not see if she could make it three from three?

"Albus," she whispered, "Albus, listen to me, I am here. Please, heed what I say. It's over. I am back at your side where I belong. _Please, Albus!_ I-I need you."

The last three words had the desired effect and at long last he looked up, eyes flashing wildly as he tried to read her expression.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, love. It's me, I'm really here."

His fingers traced every line of her face, gently this time, as if he could break her if he pressed too hard. She couldn't prevent an involuntary smile from breaking out as he seemed to find what he was looking for, even chuckling lightly when he tapped her nose then placed a delicate kiss on the tip, like he had used to do many moons ago.

He took her into his arms tightly, squeezing her still tender ribs, but she didn't complain. It was all she could do not to cry herself when he brushed her hair out of her eyes and fixed a crooked smile upon her.

"You're here, you're really here."

She nodded, no longer trusting her voice as they still knelt upon the floor, wrapped in their embrace. He kissed her again, but languidly now, more in control of his actions. Her hands wandered, stroking up and down his broad back before venturing underneath his nightshirt, feeling his clammy skin below her fingers for the first time in months. His exile from the school had tormented her, but that was all thankfully in the past now, and all she wanted to do was show how much she loved him, her hip and chest be damned.

Suddenly, she found herself mere inches from the floor. He had lowered her without her realising, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to relax and for her body not to betray her now that they had come this far.

"Don't _ever_ do anything like that again, do you hear me?"

Minerva blinked, looking up at the wizard hovering over her.

"I –"

"You said you need me, but I find myself needing you so much more. I will surely go mad without you by my side my love, my Minerva. _My sweet, sweet, Minerva._"

Her eyes flickered closed again as she felt his lips descend upon her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Back Where She Belongs

*M-rated*

**Chapter 3**

Blood was rushing to her ears so that all she could hear was white noise as her pulse raced under the ministrations of his tongue. She could feel her jugular throbbing in her neck at each exquisite lick, bite and suckle from his wicked, wicked mouth, while her heart pounded at the teasing brush of his fingers along her flanks. It was as much as she could do to remember to breathe, a necessity she soon remembered when Albus moved between her legs, spreading them wider as he did so and accidentally shifted her dressing gown to the side. The rush of cool air to her thighs startled her and, along with all her other senses on fire, caused her to gasp, and for the next minute or so she had to focus on every painful inhalation and release until the tightness in her chest eased.

Albus noticed her discomfort immediately and broke away, watching intently as the witch beneath him struggled to catch her breath. He didn't know what to do for the best; she seemed to need his touch almost as much as he needed hers, but yet he was hurting her – again. He observed from afar as she squeezed open an eye, searching for him no doubt, when she became conscious of the fact that his presence was no longer hanging over her. Her right hand trembling, she reached for his face and he was helpless to do anything but lean into her touch. Her fingers were still so cold, and he vowed once more to take care of his Minerva, this night and for all their remaining ones together.

He cupped her hand with his, warming it as their eyes met, looking deeply into each other's soul. Without conscious thought he lowered himself again until he was close enough to kiss her, pumping the breath of life back into her shuddering body. Careful to rest on his elbows placed either side of her shoulders, he worshipped every corner of her mouth, their tongues stroking and curling around the other until this time it was he who had to pull away for air.

As he hovered, panting, Minerva smirked beneath him. This position was much better for her now she found, as all she really had to do was lie back and be loved – something Albus was extremely skilled at doing. Catching his eye again, she shrugged off one shoulder of her gown, her bare skin underneath gleaming in the sliver of moonlight streaming through the curtains. That caught his attention, his pupils widening at the hint of breast now showing, but still he was cautious in his movements. What she really wanted, however, was to see him, to feel him; both on her and inside her, and preferably at the same time. And she wanted – no, _needed_ – that now.

Throwing caution to the wind, she arched up high enough to yank the cotton robe from under her, leaving her in just her nightdress and underwear. The violent, searing pain through her side as she landed back on the floor was forgotten almost as soon as it had materialised when she noticed Albus staring at her chest. The scarring was still raw there, four circular marks that would forever remind him of the time he had almost lost her. She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to make the pain go away, for either herself or Albus. So instead she linked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her torso.

"Look. I want you to _look_, and _see_, and _accept_, as these are part of me now; as much as the scar above your left knee is a part of you."

Her voice barely broke above a whisper but he nodded and did as she said, going one further and delicately tracing the pale skin that surrounded the angry red welts, first with the tip of a finger, and then by tickling her with the end of his tongue. She squirmed as he made his way lower, lathing her nipple through the fabric of her slip, teasing it to a point before working on the other. Her hands stole under his collar, nails scratching at his back as she silently begged him to do something, anything, to make her feel alive again. The only reason she knew she hadn't died that night she had confronted Umbridge and her accomplices was thanks to the state of constant pain she had found herself in afterwards. Now Minerva knew that there was more to life once again.

Albus, for his part, could barely believe the courageous witch that lay beneath him. He wished he could have been so brave, if only for her benefit. The weakness he had shown earlier as he sobbed into her comforting arms should have been enough to scare her off, and yet here she was, waiting for him, encouraging him to make love to her. Well in the circumstances it was the least he could do.

He sat back on his heels, breaking away briefly from her touch as he quickly shed his nightshirt. He glanced down, barely noticing the almost-forgotten scars, instead proud to see his handiwork, her nipples still standing to attention. He arched a questioning eyebrow and waited for the merest tilt of her chin in encouragement, before sweeping his beard over a shoulder and with a feral smile scooted back a bit, ducking between her still-parted thighs. He heard her take a shaky breath and did the same himself in anticipation of what he soon would find.

He began at her feet that were placed flat on the floor, his hands massaging each in turn before he slowly, tantalisingly, edged his way up and over her ankles to knead her slim calves. He could feel her quivering as his fingers tickled the crease behind her knees, her legs naturally falling further apart to allow him greater access to that which they both sought. The sight was enough to make any man take their straining erection into hand, but he resisted for the time being, desperately trying to concentrate on her needs this first time in what he thought to call their new incarnation.

His hands itched by his sides, needing to do something other than touch himself, so instead he bid them to lift up her nightdress. Sliding underneath the silk, he let the material bunch in his hands, slipping through his fingers sensuously, before finally drawing it over her waist. He watched her jaw muscles clench, most likely in pain he thought. Whose Merlin-forsaken idea was it to start this on the hard floor, he wondered. He made to pick her up, not really thinking of halting proceedings, rather with the aim to relocate them to the bed that was right beside them, but she cried out and he dared not disobey her.

"Don't for one second think about stopping this, Dumbledore! Don't you dare –!" she panted, all the while writhing beneath his thumbs that were drawing patterns over her abdomen with the barest hint of a touch.

He could only nod obediently, but at least managed to wandlessly Summon a pillow for her head. He cradled her neck in one hand as he placed it under her, the damp hair at her nape sticking to him, wrapping around his wrist as he gently pulled away. Her eyes fluttered closed again, but obviously in pleasure this time as her head arched back and the lower half of her body thrust up to meet his other hand that now retained a tight grasp of her non-injured hip. He smiled as he saw what was presented to him. Never one for form over function, her plain ivory knickers showed him exactly what he craved to see. She wanted him, that was abundantly clear by the glistening wetness, and at last Albus knew he was doing the right thing.

He countered the growing moisture at the apex of her thighs by adding his own. Nuzzling her with his nose, he ran his tongue up the outside of her underwear, tasting the tartness of her womanhood for the first time. She bucked beneath him, and he did it again and again until he could hear her whimpering his name.

He looped his fingers under the waistband of her knickers, dragging them down inch by inch, slowly uncovering first her pelvic bone that he gratefully nibbled at and then revealing a light spattering of black and silvery curls that shone for him, and him alone. His patience sorely tested, he ripped them down the rest of the way, and quickly returned to her centre breathing in her now much stronger scent, his head accidentally becoming squeezed between her thighs for a moment as she clenched them in frustration. Instead of the strong, circular, grinding motion he had come to expect at this point in proceedings, Minerva seemed to be struggling to hold the tempo. The tiny jerks of her body in conjunction with her alternate sobs and moans suggested she was suffering from a whole wealth of pain, but he knew if he stopped again it would be tantamount to suicide. He resolved to up his pace, to take her to nirvana as quickly as wizardly possible.

He settled over her again, one hand bracing himself by her shoulder, the other cupping her mound while two fingers rubbed hard up and down her slit. His mouth open wide to suck in air, he suddenly caught a proud nipple between his teeth and he suckled hungrily at her breast, managing to free it from its silken confines. They had found their well-rehearsed rhythm at last, and it was not long before he buried his fingers deep inside her, feeling her muscles contracting around him. He glanced up to see her head thrown back wantonly and the expansive column of her neck calling to him. What he wouldn't do to have another pair of hands, or another mouth to reach out and touch every part of her.

Albus whispered a spell, one they had used many times before, to reach out ghostly digits that ran up and down her arms, legs and neck, causing goose pimples to rise in their wake. She was surely only seconds away now, before –

"A-Albus no, no, together… please…"

He looked at her to see her eyes wide, begging for him to join her. He hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to hurt her any more than he knew this would, but there was their emotional pain to consider here too. Both of them needed this as much as the other it would seem, and it was this fact that made his decision for him.

Her breast slipped out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ as he set himself more firmly above her. With eyes fixed resolutely upon the other's, he lined up his aching cock to her waiting core as she thrust up as eagerly as she could muster. The relief when he entered her was enough to make their hearts soar, but the feeling of bliss didn't last long. Albus was obviously showing great restraint as he continued his shallow movements, but that was not what Minerva desired. What she craved was his cock buried to the hilt inside her.

Her clit was surely on fire, throbbing with such a burning intensity that she could barely feel anything else. Certainly not the inferno that was raging in her tight chest, nor the crack of her hip every time it collided with the floor. Minerva clawed at his back and anywhere else she could reach, forcing him further inside until eventually he got the hint and pistoned in and out, full steam ahead. Both were moaning continuously now, their cries joining and echoing throughout her bedroom.

He lifted her good leg around his waist, shifting her slightly so that he could penetrate her deeper. When he felt it curl around him of its own accord, he let go, allowing his free thumb to press hard at her clit where he knew she needed it most. He could feel her coming undone, her muscles tensing before she jerked uncontrollably for a few seconds and her mouth flew open in a silent scream. He grunted, unable to hold on any longer and found he was coming, roaring from the exquisite pleasure of exploding deep inside her.

As they both floated peacefully down from their joined high, he could still feel the way she contracted around his cock, milking him for every last drop. He shuddered, his weakening arms barely able to hold him above her, when he felt her steadying hands upon his hips. With what must have been a monumental effort, she blinked and the pair of them were lifted onto their bed where both were left spent, panting heavily, trying to regain a semblance of composure. With a lazy grin, Minerva eventually turned to face Albus and once again traced his lips with a finger.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
